Power rangers Wild force Forever Red
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The Rements of the machine Empire are working on rebuilding what the lost several years ago but the rangers on earth mostly the red rangers are out to stop them . Can they do it ? or is there planet doomed . R


_**Power rangers Wild force : Forever Red **_

Meeting of the red rangers

It was a sunday in Harbor grove Adam and his team were relaxing in downtown harbor grove sipping on an iced coffee not having a care in the world . " So guys you guys ready to do something" asked Simon . " Not really what about you guys" Asked Theodore . " Lets just hang out and talk I'm sure something would come to our mind" Said Brittany . " I know" said Amy . So the five rangers hung out and kept drinking there iced coffee's . Meanwhile in Angle grove bulk and skull were playing power ranger chess. While Tommy was reading the local news paper .

" Why I even met the psycho rangers" boasted bulk . " Yea" said skull. Knocking over a pink ranger piece . " So did I" he added . When all of a sudden the phone rang they both looked at each other then back at the phone then back at each other both sprinted for the phone bulk got to it first leaving Skull to land right in the pool . " Bulkmeyers bulk speaking" Said Bulk. Who ever was on the other line told bulk it was important that he speak with a Tommy Oliver. " Uh sure" he said nervously. In the meantime Skull got out of the pool . " Do you think we should disturb him" Asked Skull. " Well he said it was important" said Bulk . " Uh you have a phone call" said bulk . Soon he handed phone to Tommy and he started to talk to who ever it was on the other end .

In Turtle Cove Cole evans was hanging out with his friends/teammates just hanging out on a sunny day . Soon an unknown vehicle pulled up and up came out an unknown ranger with an unknown morpher . " Cole Evans" he asked . " I'm Carter Grayson lightspeed rescue red ranger" he said while holding up his morpher . Soon Cole went with Carter to NASAPDA. Meanwhile back in Harbor grove Adam got a text from Tommy saying he had to meet the others in Angle grove . " Uh sorry guys I gotta go Duty calls" Said Adam as he drove off in his red Delorean .

The others nodded and just hung out understanding . Meanwhile Jayden also received a message from Tommy at the same time Carter and Mack did as well While Adam was on his way to direction of the message . " I need to contact Nick the red mystic ranger and Adam needs to contact jack the original B squad red ranger" Said Tommy . " Sure take your time" said Andros . And with that Tommy headed off to a private spot and pulled out his cell phone to call the rock porium to see if nick was in . By the time Adam arrived everyone else was already there . He got out of his car and noticed other red rangers. " Uh hey guys I got a message saying I needed to be here as well" He said . " yea we did to" said Eric . " Yea me to" said Wes .

" you must be TJ the red Turbo ranger" said Adam. " Yea and you must be Adam the red priate ranger thats to awesome" replied TJ . " Yea I don't know if my brother is arriving some time soon" said Adam. " Oh yea Alvin the dark red Psycho Dino ranger he's down right awesome" said TJ . And it wasn't long after they heard Alvin pull up to the side of the building " Alvin glad you can make it its a good thing that you got my message" Said Adam. " Yea I got here as soon as I could though whats up" he asked .

" Beats me" replied the red pirate ranger. Not to long afterwords Nick was on his way along with Mack the red Operation overdrive ranger . " All that's left is to go get Jack Conner and Theo I have already contacted Leo on Meronoi" added Tommy . " That's great and I take you got a hold of the red Alien ranger on Aquatar as well?" Asked Adam. " Yea" said Tommy . " I hope that this day wouldn't come but the Machine Empire is once again this is something that you have to make on your own" said Tommy . " Count me in" said Adam. " its not even a choice" said TJ . " I don't know about you guys but I'm in" said Alvin . " I'm in as well" said Andros . " So am I" Said Carter . " I don't know about space ships or this machine empire but I will go where I'm needed to protect the earth" said Cole . Soon Nick arrived as did Mack . Along with Jayden and Charlie . " All that's left now is go grab Jack" said Adam. And just before he could open a portal to the future Jack was already there . " Did someone say my name" said Jack. Soon Rocky walked in . "Tommy I got your message you said to meet here where's the fire" Joked Rocky . " Very funny listen I called you here because of an old enemy I'll explain more in the megaship" replied Tommy .

" Yea that's me" Beamed Adam. " Well count me in" he said . " I take it you have my SPD morpher" he asked . " Yea I made sure to bring it with me" he replied. And so he handed the former B squad ranger his old morpher . " Just like old times isn't it Sky" he muttered to himself . Soon Theo arrived as well . " And that's the red Jungle furry ranger" said TJ .

Soon the rangers waited . " Hang on isn't there another red ranger on earth" Asked Cole . " Yea I thought that he would show up I guess not we just go on with out him" said Tommy . Just before they were about to leave they heard what sounded like a motorcycle . They all ran outside to see who it was . Who ever it was got off the motorcycle . Took off his Helmet and sure enough it was Jason Scott Lee. " Jason" said Tommy .

" You wouldn't do this without the original red ranger now would you" said Jason . " Hi I'm Cole" introduced Cole. " You must be the new guy" said Jason . " I've worked with some of you guys some guys more than others" added Jason. " You guys must be Nick Mack Charlie and Jayden nice to meet you guys I'm Jason" Said Jason . " Hey" Replied Jayden. Soon the rangers all walked off into the Astro mega ship Mark II with a roar of the engines the huge ship took off and flew out of the planet earth and was on the way to the moon. Soon the other rangers joined Tommy in the briefing room .

" Its all ready Tommy" said Alpha. " Thank you alpha" replied Tommy . " Several Years ago the Machine Empire emerged from deep space myself and the other zeo rangers fought them till we were able to get to there Leader King Mondo we took him out and almost half of the machine empire" Said Tommy the display showed the emergence of the Machine Empire to the fall of King Mondo . " Well what happened to Serpentara" Asked Cole. " Several years ago when Lord Zedd was defeated he took his personal Zord and hid it on the moon in the sea of tranquility" Added Tommy .

Soon the display switched over to Serpentara heading to the moon. " If they get there hands on that zord then they will have more than enough power to rebuild the machine empire and avenge there fallen leader we would be first on there hit list" Said Jason. " He's right we get to the moon take out the remnants of the machine empire and destroy there zord" said Tommy . " Alright the way we get in is we blast our way through as soon as that's done we start to take out the cogs then the generals and finally serpentara" said Jason . " Sounds good to me" said Adam . Soon the rangers landed on the moon and started to work there way through . Little did General Vingix know that the power rangers were on the moon . " Sir the new reactor is installed on Serpentara" said another one of the generals .

" Excellent soon we will be able to avenge your untimely death King mondo" said Vengix. " For ages we wondered the stars In hiding its because of the power rangers it was they who destroyed our beloved King Mondo" said Vengix . The Cogs cheered . " With this Zord we will be able to Crush the power rangers and take the earth for ourselves" Added the General . The cogs cheered once again . Soon the door came down and the rangers walked through . " You know if you miss Mondo that much I can help you be with him" Taunted Jason . " Were not letting you bring back Serpentara" said Cole .

" Lets do it guys" said Tommy All the rangers got into there fighting stances . " Cogs to battle" said Vengix . Soon the cogs charged as did the rangers Tj took a few as did Andros Tommy Wes Eric Adam Alvin and the other red rangers . While the cogs were keeping the rangers busy the generals walked away. " Come now lets take our leave" said Vengix . Once Cole was done he rushed out to try and take on the generals . " YOU FOOL" Shouted Vengix . He fired at cole but that only knocked him backwards on the ground. " you will be the first to feel our wrath" said Vengix . But just before he would be killed Leo and the red Alien ranger flew down just enough for him to grab a hold of Cole and pull him up . " Careful I got you" Aurico . At the same time Leo was flying his Jet jammer . " Are you ok" asked the red Alien ranger . Cole only nodded Soon both Cole Leo and Aurico landed on the ground as the other rangers joined them .

" what? 20 red rangers?!" asked Vengix . " Well what are we waiting for" Asked Jason . " Lets do it guys" Said Tommy . " Its Morphin Time" called jason . " Tyrannosaurs" Added jason . " Mighty Morphin Power ranger" shouted Jason . " ITS MORPHIN TIME" called Tommy. " Zeo ranger 5 red" said Tommy. " Red Zeo ranger" said Tommy . " Shift into turbo" said TJ . "Red Lightning Turbo power" said TJ . "Red Turbo ranger!" shouted TJ . " Lets Rocket" Said Andros . He punche and became the red space ranger . " Red Space ranger" said Andros . " Go galactic" said Leo . " Go Galactic" he said once again . " Lightspeed rescue" said Carter . " Red Lightspeed ranger" Carter said . " Time for Time force" said Wes . " Time force red ranger" Shouted wes . " Quantum power" said Eric . " Quantum Ranger" shouted Eric . " Wild access" Shouted Cole . " Red wild force ranger" said Cole . " SPD Emergency" Said Jack . " SPD Red ranger" Said Jack. " Overdrive Accelerate" said Mack. "Operation Overdrive RED Ranger" shouted Mack. " RPM GET N GEAR" shouted Charlie . " RPM Red Ranger" shouted Charlie . "ITS MEGAFORCE TIME" shouted Rocky. "MEGA FORCE RED RANGER" shouted Rocky

" Magical Source Myistc Force" Shouted Nick . " By the blazing fire red mysitc ranger" said Nick . " Samuraizer GO GO samurai" said Jayden . And with that Jayden was the red Samurai ranger . " Rangers together Samurai forever" said Jayden . " Its psycho Morphin time" called Alvin . " Brontosaurus" " Dark red Psycho Dino ranger" Said Alvin . " ITS PIRATE TIME" shouted Adam . And in an instant he was transformed into the red pirate " Red Pirate ranger" called Adam . " Red Aquatarian ranger power" said Acurio . " Ninja storm ranger form" said Shane . " Thunder storm ranger form" said Blake. " Power of Air" shouted Shane . " Power of thunder" shouted Blake . " Dino thunder Power up Ha" said Conner . And with that he became the red Dino ranger. " Tyrano" shouted Conner . " Red Alien ranger" shouted Acurio . " Jungle beasts spirits unleashed" said Theo.

" What?" said Vengix . Himself and the other generals were baffled to see 20 power rangers but it didn't matter to them it only mattered to see them destroyed lying at there feet broken bloodied and beaten at there feet with no life in there bodies . Soon they all stood together a giant folly of red came from the back of them then finally a huge explosion soon followed as well. " Alright guys were here to save the earth lets take em down" said Cole . Soon all the rangers charged in as did the Generals and the fight began . Vengix took on Cole but he didn't last long . Not till Jason came in and saved Cole from being beaten to death . " Not bad" said Cole . " Hang back rookie let me show you how its done" said Jason . Soon he began to fight Vengix sending him to the ground . " Go for it rookie" cheered Jason. " Morphinnominal" replied Cole. The other rangers were also Battling the other generals Leo TJ and Adam all took on there opponent . " Lets do it" shouted TJ . Soon TJ Adam Leo and now Rocky took on there opponent next .

First Leo attacked then TJ followed by Adam . Soon there opponent was down and out. Andros and Carter were taking on there own opponent as well. And it was down to Eric and Aurico and in that time there General was down but it was down to Jason Alvin and Cole vs General Vengix " Still Number 1" Taunted Jason . " OH yea well I still have Serpentara" tautned Vengix . He got inside that zord and it started to lift off the ground . " Oh man that's one ugly zord" said Tommy . " For once I agree" replied Theo . " Listen we have to get back to the mega ship" said Nick . " There isn't time we have to stop serpentara before it leaves the moon" said Carter . " Then there's only one shot" said Cole . " WILD FORCE RIDER" Shouted Cole . And soon he took off on a flying motorcycle . Shocked as the other rangers were they still wanted to see what the red wildforce ranger could do soon Cole had an idea so he started to charge straight at the zord serpentara opened fire while Cole went straight through thus it blew up all on its own . " I have failed you and the Empire" shouted Vengix . Soon the Zord was gone for good and with the zord destroyed Cole emerged victorious

" I gotta say he's good for a rookie" Teased Jason . Not so long after they headed back through the base and headed back to the mega ship and took off on a direct course for Earth . Back on the Journey everyone decided to have some time to themselves . On the Journey home Andros just hung out on the bridge and just stared out at the view screen wondering if he could ever see ashely again the same with every single red ranger wondering if there team was ok and if they could ever see there teammates again . Adam just had to wonder what Brittany was thinking right about now .TJ along with everyone was thinking the same thing Both Leo and Aurico headed back to there own planets both Mroini and Aquatar . By the time all the rangers had returned to Earth .

" what you did for earth and the entire universe none will forget" said Tommy . " I guess its time to say goodbye and may the power protect you" he added and with that each ranger gave a nod of there heads singling that it was time to leave everyone got into there cars and said good bye to everyone and drove off " ya know I had to wonder that myself" said TJ . " Oh yea what is it" Asked Adam . " Well I am thinking of marrying Cassie but I'm unsure if its the right time after all I did give Andros one heck of talk" said Tj . " Yea I tend to get that feeling after all though i'm still thinking of marrying Brittany" said Adam . " Well I do hope that Andros still go and at least sees Ashley she does need his support after all" Added Tj . " Well I had better get back to Harbor grove" said Adam and with that he took off in his red Delorean and TJ took off in the direction of Angle grove . Meanwhile Rocky had to admit fighting along side Jason was pretty cool being the red megaforce ranger that's something that hardly happens but then again you never know he soon started to walk off in the direction of Merinair Bay just thinking to himself about what changes the Earth may go under .


End file.
